The Shadowhunter Alphabet
by DivergentNephil
Summary: Alphabet drabbles in the Shadowhunter World. Two drabbles for every letter.
1. A

**This was always a cool idea, so I decided to do it!**

**Disclaimer: The Mortal Instruments and Infernal Devices belongs to Cassandra Care.**

* * *

A

* * *

**Absence**

She felt it, a heavy cloud hanging over her. He was gone. Worse than gone because he was actually here. With her. But it wasn't him. She felt his absence tug at her heart as she stared into his eyes that didn't hold his humour or love. Eyes that only showed indifference.

But she's stay here with her devil brother and possessed boyfriend. Because she knew absence was temporary and he'd come back to her.

She would endure what she had to if it meant that the one kissing her was actually Jace, and not someone else.

Because absence wasn't permanent.

**Abaft**

Tessa was facing the back of the ship. The stern her brother would say, he had an odd fascination to boats. She didn't know if he still did, she hasn't seem him in a while.

Feeling oddly disconnected with the rest of the world, she faced the way the boat was coming from. People crowded around the front of the ship, the _bow_, looking to get a glimpse of London. Tessa didn't know why everyone wanted to, despite her brother's claims of good weather, the sky looked grey.

So she faced the stern, her old life in New York.


	2. B

**Disclsimer: I don't own TMI or ID. Cassandra Clare does**

**B**

* * *

**Brush**

Despite whatever Sophie had felt training, that wasn't the time Mr. Lightwood had captured her heart.

It was right after, when she was about to change back into the servant from the warrior. He had stood right behind her and at her surprised "Mr. Lightwood!" Had taken her hand and brushed his lips to the back of it.

"Ms. Collins, we're all Shadowhunters here, call me Gideon."

"I-I couldn't." Sophie spluttered and withdrew her hand.

"Sophie." Her name sounded like a caress coming from his lips. "Please."

"Fine then...Gideon." Sophie uttered his name like a whisper.

He smiled.

**Bundle/Barren**

She stared at the bundle in her arms, Will had an equally joyous look on his face.

Tessa wondered if he remembered what he had said that night on the roof. And now look where they were.

This little bundle wasn't just her child. It was proof she was unique. Proof she was different, not _barren_.

"I already apologized," Will kissed her forehead. "But I was thinking about that night and how I treated you."

"It's okay Will." Tessa smiled. "Here's proof you didn't mean any of that." He took the proof away and kissed it's forehead as well.

"My little James."

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed this letter! Please review and you can get a kiss from Gideon on the hand! Or a kiss from Will on the forehead.**


	3. C

**Sorry for the wait, I got caught up in my other stories. **

**Disclaimer****: I don't own The Mortal Instruments or The Infernal Devices.**

* * *

**C**

**Cariad**

"Cariad."

The word didn't just remind Cecily of Will. It reminded her of Ella. Of her mam and pa and of Wales. Like the time she was climbing the tree in their front yard and Ella had called out,

"Cariad, stop climbing trees before you get hurt."

Of when Will had tried to get her to stop clinging to his sleeve.

"Stop tugging on my sleeve Cariad, it's going to rip."

That time she fell off the kitchen counter trying to get the cookies.

"Stop crying Cariad, you're not even bleeding."

It reminded her of home.

* * *

**Concern**

It was clockwork.

Wince. Clockwork was not a word Charlotte enjoyed nowadays.

It was _routine_.

She'd hear a bang from the crypt, running as fast as pregnant woman can, concerned that he was not okay.

He'd reply he was okay, whether he was on fire or not. She'd leave him to his own devices.

Wince.

She'd leave him be.

He cared for her, she knew. That wasn't what got her concerned. It was his constant willingness to try anything, even if it meant harming himself.

But when he crawled into bed with her, perfectly safe, Charlotte knew she would sleep better.

* * *

**Please review, I hope you enjoyed this letter.**


	4. D

**So. ****Got a review saying that the amount of TMI and ID are unbalanced. Well. There's quite a few more letters, times two. So I'm not really worried about that.**

**ASDFGHJKL WHO SAW THE MOVIE OPENING NIGHT?! *Raises hand* OMG I WAS SO HAPPY!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own TMI or ID. Cassandra Clare does.**

* * *

**D****  
****Death/Die**

In their line of work, death's important thing. To die in battle with honour.

But he'll never die with honour or for something he loves. The fact that he's a vampire and immortal is a factor. He can't fight because he can't bring himself to kill. So dying with honor isn't available.

What Magnus had said hit him. "Soon we'll be the only ones left."

Everyone was gone.

When Simon was a kid, he only wanted to live forever.

Now all he wanted was to die.

**Damned**

I'm damned. Even the institute had a room for my kind. _Vampires_.

Sure, I was beautiful, flawless. Had many lovers and had been complimented countless times, but it still hurt when I couldn't enter a church. Or right when I'd become a Vampire and couldn't say God's name.

And then the media just had to go and make Vampires seem ghastly. Not the cunning and beautiful creatures we are.

I pretend though. Becoming the clan leader made me almost happy. I had people like me around. But because I am _damned_, I hunger.

For blood.

And I get it. From mundanes. Maybe even a Shadowhunter.

It's cruel, but the damned have to eat too.

* * *

**R and R! The button wants to talk to yooou!**


	5. E

**Hi guys!**  
**Rush update, literally half out the door! Off to pick out my locker for freshman year and muh friend is expecting me soon. Good thing this was written at 12 am. So...tired.**

**Max was a hard character to write. Many people find it easy. I don't.**

**If you're into Percy Jackson, you HAVE to look up Percy Jacksom Tribute uploaded by SamtheGreat. Viria's pictures from DeviantArt are used.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own TMI or ID.**

* * *

**E**

* * *

**Elephant**

The world is shifting. Why do I hear Izzy screaming?

I'm not an elephant. I'm scrawny and helpless. No matter how much I hate to admit, it's true.

Elephants are big and strong. Like Jace. He welds blades like they were a part of him, like elephants use their trunks. And Jace picks me up sometimes; elephants pick up their young.

Jace is not related to me, though I like to think he's my brother as much as Alec.

My eyes are closing, I can't keep them open. My head hurts. Weird, that the last thing I think of is elephants.

* * *

**Euphoria**

I feel funny. Not that the feeling isn't new. I don't feel myself. Or is it that I feel more like myself?

All I see is Tessa. Her expression is one of annoyance. I did just drink her drink. Guess I should get her another.

Her hair...it's not Jessie's blond anymore. Beautiful, gorgeous brown. Is that of concern?

I point it out to her and we rush outside. The air is welcoming. My brain is fogging, or clearing?

Those clips, they have to go.

Tessa's gasp reaches my ears. Her clips fall and with them, so does my world.

* * *

**LINE BREAKS FOR AAAALL!**

**Hope you liked, and review please, the button needs love!**


End file.
